Keep Your Back To The Wall & Finger On The Trigger
by TheSpazChik
Summary: While on her way to the CDC in hopes of finding a safe haven, solitary bar owner Morgan Tilman comes across a group of survivers that will lead her to a potential Ally and past heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first **Walking Dead fanfic, so please don't flame me too bad :) thanks. It was sad what happened to Sophia but at least they finally found her. And it's all shanes fault they didn't find out sooner. But at least now that it doesn't come on till February, i have till then to catch up. At first my character was going to be ya know short tempered and tough sort of but a good friend of mine talked it over with me and helped me reinvent my oc his penname is texomaanimefan. He's got a great harry potter story in progress so y not check it out. And heads up Merle and Daryl say some racist things so please don't assume that it's coming from me when it's lines from the movie. :) Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Even before the outbreak I avoided people like the plague. When you have no one in your life, you learn to cope alone. I always preferred it that way and never really liked change. I didn't have to get hurt and no one expected anything from me but a good stiff drink. I've had a couple of boyfriends and one night stands but nothing you could really call a relationship because they always ran away after just getting to know me. Maybe I tried to hard, but oh well. I live in my Daddy's old bar outside a small town in Texas. I inherited this place and everything he had including a huge gun collection that I'd say had come in pretty handy lately, but I kind of miss him. All the poor man did was drink but he died of a brain aneurism. When I say "poor" I mean I felt sorry for him. After I was born, my mother split and left my dad with an unnamed baby. He was just becoming an alcoholic because he couldn't handle his nerves anymore. He had fought in Vietnam and started a whole new war with his conscience when he returned. I was named after his favorite booze. My name is Morgan Tillman. Can you guess what drink? Ah never mind...<p>

I had packed what I could in a duffle bag and hung it on my crotch rocket. I told myself I'd leave for Georgia to the CDC when I finished the last of the Jack Daniels, knowing that I'd have to be at least a little drunk to pull this stunt. I peeked through all my windows to make sure I wouldn't walk right into herds. The zombies have formed into groups lately; they travel together in large quantities. I had to take my chance now or it would soon be too late. I put on my helmet, leather jacket and gloves, and sped out of the parking lot. If I wanted to make it at a good time during the day I had to leave at 5 in the morning. I figured it would take about a day and a half to get to Georgia if I didn't stop at all. I brought a big gasoline holder full of gas. A couple of water bottles, a box of saltines, and I had to leave room in the bag for a crap load of guns and bullets. I had the bag carefully tied down in front of me on the bike so it wouldn't happen to fall on the wheel in the back and cause a big problem and secured my guitar case on my back.

I took the back roads as much as I could and only rode on the highways when I had to. I made it to Atlanta about around 2:30 p.m. and carefully rode around hoping that since this was a big city that the probability that a numerous amount of whatever they were wouldn't happen to come my way. And oddly, I was surprised that I hadn't seen any and I had already ridden through half the town. I was sure that I had gotten close to the center of the city when I heard gun shots. I quickly turned towards the noise and crept towards it hoping that whoever was shooting was willing to take down a bunch of the walking dead since sound attracted them.

I rode towards the sound and stopped when I saw a huge group of the undead trying to get into a clothing store. So that's why they didn't have a surprise welcoming party waiting for me. I heard the shot again and looked up to see a man on the roof laughing and just shooting.

"What the hell is he doing?"

I stopped the engine and hid the bike in the alley way and carefully sat my guitar case against it. I brought my gun holder out and took off my jacket and strapped on a shoulder gun holster and placed two desert eagles in the holders and put my jacket back on but unzipped this time. I took off my helmet and peeked around the corner and saw a ladder in the side alley that lead into a window of the building the man was on top of. I hoped that none of them would notice me. I started counting down in my head and taking deep breaths lurching forward a couple of times but only to fail the attempt at the expense of my nerves. I was insanely scared…this was insanely stupid. But when has that ever stopped me?

"Track, don't fail me now." '

I made a run for it and thought I had gotten half way there when a bullet landed beside me causing me to jump and scream. The crazy idiot was shooting at me! I covered my head and started running again hoping that the next one wouldn't be the one that would end me. I made it to the ladder, thanking God with every bar I climbed through the cracked window I had to break open and hopped down and brought out one of my guns hoping I wouldn't have to shoot anyone. I wandered down a hall looking for a way to the roof. I stopped when I heard scuffling and I turned around thecontent sharply and came face to face with a blonde woman also pointing her gun at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I hope you like it do far please review or put me on alert if you want me to continue. This is a little story I'm playing around with and I wanttome feedback to see if I'll continue it into a story for the whole season. <strong>

TheSpazChiK


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so it's mainly gonnabe Rick and Morgan POV. And Merle says some pretty bad stuff in here and some of its lines from the movie some of it ain't so if your easily offended don't read. It was kinda hard to type the "N" word Merle says cuz I absolutely hate that word but that's what starts the fight. So I hope you can overlook that.:) and I switched some stuff up to change the story sort !**

**I only own Morgan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ricks POV<strong>

To tell you the truth I was I was more afraid of the gun being shot up on the roof than the one that had earlier been shoved in my face. It sounded like this "Dixon" person could be a problem. Just shootin' his gun off. I'm not about to let some trigger-happy idiot get in the way of finding my family.

Now, I didn't suprize me that we ran into another surviver. What did suprize me was the fact that no one in this small group knew her anymore than they knew me. She had shoulder length red hair, and I dont mean orange natural hair, I mean dyed red hair that actually looked kinda nice but you could see a bit of black roots in the way her hair was arranged same length on both sides parted down the middle. She had pretty blueish-grey eyes, she wore regular clothes with a leather jacket. I could see the gun holster under it though. But what stood out was the two identical round studs on both sideshog her bottom lip. I think Lori called 'em "Snake bites?"

**Morgans POV**

I was about to say "please don't shoot" but then I saw her gun and smirked while placing Mir back in its holder.

" how'd you get in here." this cute Asian boy asked.

I turned and pointed down the hall.

" Ran to the alley, climbed the latter, and here I'am."

"But that alley is crawling with walkers!" he said.

"It is now." I corrected." I would have been here a lot faster if Elmer Fudd up there hadn't taken a shot at me."

As I'd on cue another shot rang through the air.

"we have to stop him!" the blonde said.

She was right. Even if it was too late. We rushed up the staires to the roof to see a man with a buzz cut and what looked like a sniper rifle.

"Are you insane?" the curly headed guy said.

"hey." the bald man laughed." you outta be polite to a man with a gun. It's only common sence."

He had binoculars around his neck and that's exactly what I needed. I ran up to him and slid them over his head and went to te ledge to check my bike, ignoring his lude comment about me not knowing him like that but was welcome to. In the name of Internet Memes: Bitch please!

"I'm lucky you missed me." I told the almost bald man while walking past him to the other side.

"I like a woman with spunk." he laughed.

"good for you." I said not stopping.

"your perty too."

"your not." I said under my breath.

"yea... A grl with spunk is someone with attitude. I bet your great in the sack." he baited." I could use a good fuck."

"what you need is a shower." I retorted back getting annoyed.

**Ricks POV**

"what'd you say bitch." Dixon said to the woman as he advanced towards here when T-dog, I think, stepped infring of him.

"hey now there ain't gotta be a reason to fight." T-Dog said." just chill alright?"

"first I got this taco bender on my ass all the time. Now I gotta take orders from you? That'll be the day."

"you got something you wanna say to me." the man asked getting pissed.

"you wanna know the day?" Dixon said.

T-Dog nodded.

"I'll tell ya the day Mr. Yo." he said gesturing his hands. " thatll be the day I take orders from a nigger!"

Then all hell broke loose.

**Morgan POV **

I always hated that word. So you can bet your ass that last remark pushed me over the edge when he fought everyone off and shoved me down. Then he held T-Dog down with a gun to his face and went on about him being the leader since he had the gun.

"anyone wanna step up?" he asked looking up at them.

" yea me." I said and he looked up right when I kicked him in his sorry face knocking him off the beaten man and the cop looking guy handcuffed him to a pipe.

I walked away frustrated as the Asian kid introduced himself as Glen. The blonde was Andrea. The black woman was Jacqui. The idiot now handcuffed to a pipe was Merle. The curly haired man was Morales. And I was right the beaten man now leaning against the ledge was T-Dog.

" how about you cowboy?" I said to sherrif.

"Rick Grimms." He replied.

"I'll be damned. Rick Grimms. I ain't seen you since Senior year."

"pardon?"

"remember? Morgam Tilman?"

"uhh." he said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes and looked away.

" Captain Morgan?" I tried.

"oh." he said. Realization on his face."yea I remember hearing about your daddy's funeral. I'm sorry."

"what's done is done. But thanks." I replied.

"Wait." Andrea said." you too know eachother?"

"yea she used to date a buddy of mine named-"

"I'd rather not bring that up." I inturrupted.

He nodded and walked off with Morales to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>so can you guess who his buddy was that she dated? I switched a lot things up. It could be anybody. Oh the possibilities. So please review and tell me what you think?<strong>

TheSpazChik


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who review and alerted.:) enjoy there's a suprize at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan POV<strong>

"anybody there?" T-Dog said into a walkie talkie." Please someone answer 'cuz I'm tired of hearing myself talk."

"That makes two of us, why don't you shut up? Your givin me a headache boy." Merle said.

"Maybe if you got your head out your ass your headache might go away." T-Dog retorted." try some positivity for once, damn.

" Tell ya what. Get me out of these cuffs and I'll be all happy sunshine for ya." there was a pause." you see that hacksaw? Get it for me, I'll make it worth your while."

" why? So you can beat my ass some more? Call me "nigger" some more?"

"now come on. Just because our races won't meant to mix don't mean we can't have some mutual agreement together, ya know, parlay."

"why don't you both shut up before I beat both of your asses." I said annoyed.

**Rick POV**

"see something you like?" I asked Andrea as she admired a mermaid necklace.

" My sister." She smiled." She loves all that fairy tale stuff. But mermaids rule. They're her favorite."

"Why not take it?"

"because there's a cop staring at me. Would this be considered looting?" she asked.

"I don't think those rules apply anymore." I told her."

Then something got our attention. The zombies had gotten past the first doors and were on their way to breaking the second. We had to get to the roof now.

**Morgan POV**

"Thats a construction site." Rick pointed out." they should have loading trucks there."

"But how do we get to them?" Morales asked.

Rick turned to Glenn." you got me through."

"yea, when they were distracted. They were feeding."

"Well what do we know about them?" he asked.

"Sound." I yawned."lights."

"Yeah." Morales said and added." sound, lights, and smell."

"they can tell by smell?" Rick asked.

"they smell dead, we don't." it's pretty distinct." andrea answered.

So now I'm up here keeping eye while everyone plans to slap a little "walker" all over Glenn and Rick. God be with them.

I had to tune out Merle's constant chatter as I tried to follow the two men trying to get through the crowd of zombies. When Morales and the two women ran back up I gave the binoculars to him and waited for him to give them back. Once he handed them back I ran to the other side and again my bike was still untouched.

I heard a noise that sounded like thunder so I looked up and saw that the sun has disappeared and the sky grew dark.

"guys!" I said running back." it's gonna rain! T-Dog did you get anyone?"

"yeah but I lost the signal." he answered.

Then the rain began to pour.

**Rick POV**

the more the rain fell the more attention they gave us. I tried to reassure Glenn but I couldn't deny it. And of course, they charged do we fought to get to the construction site. I stopped to shoot a few and then jumped into the truck.

**Morgan POV**

"they're leaving us!" Andrea shrieked.

"no they're not." I said confidently." keep your cool. Everybody grab your shit and be ready when they come for us!"

"Hey! You can't leave me! " I heard Merle yell.

Both T-Dog and I stopped.

"come one hurry go unlock him." I said and watched as T-Dog stumbled around to the man. I turned to leave but heard a thump. I looked back to see T-Dog had dropped the key and couldn't get it.

He looked at me with horror, getting up with his things and slowly started to run away repeating " I'm sorry. Im sorry." as he went.

I couldnt just leave the idiot. I sighed as zipped my jacket up.

"T-Dog go! I'll get 'em." I said as I ran to the hysterical man and tried to calm him down."Merle! Merle! It's ok?"

"Fuck you, stupid bitch!" he protested, kicking the pipe.

"MERLE DIXON!" I shouted and he stopped, giving me a weird look.

"that was scary. You just sounded like my damn mama."

"you good?"

"yeah I'm good. Try the saw."

"can't the blade is too dull." I told him.

**Rick POV**

"Nobody is gonna be sorry he didn't come back." Morales told me as I drove." except maybe Daryl."

"Daryl?" I asked.

"Merle's brother." he answered.

Then Glenn came by in this new red Mustang hooping and hollering along with the constant noise going off.

"at least someone is happy." Morales commented.

**Morgan POV**

"That's right bitch, you aint deaf. Take it up with the chain of command if your man enough." Merle grinned.". Or you can kiss my lilly white ass."

Now my head was hurting.

"so this idiot takes a swing." he cracked up." you should have been there to see the look on his face. I knocked out his front teeth. All five of 'em. 16 months in the pen. That's what those teeth cost me."

"that's hard time." I said sarcastically.

"Yea but by God it was worth every minute of it. Just to see that prick spill his teeth out there on the ground. My baby brother Daryl was there. He's probly still out huntin right now."

Obviously this guy was nuts. I almost had about a minute of silence before he started spazzing out again.

"Merle come on calm down."

I looked over at the door to see it had been chained and about 3 walkers were trying to get out. For about five minutes Merle kept going on and on about being punished. He was to strong for me to hold him still do I let go of him to try to talk some sense to him.

"Merle that's en-"

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>so who saw that comin? Who would have thought shed offer to say to help? Please review and tell me your thoughts:)<strong>

**TheSpazChik**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rick POV**

I followed Morales' instructions till I found the quarry and pulled in behind the red car Glenn had been driving.

"Come meet everyone." Morales said patting my shoulder as everyone poured out of the truck to greet the people at the camp. I had to wait a minute though. I had to brace myself for the possibility that I might not find Lori and Carl here.

"Hey helicopter boy." I heard someone call me. It was time to face the music. I stepped out of the truck scanning everyone to see if I recognized them but no such luck. Until I looked up and saw my boy, my Carl and his mother, the love of my life, racing towards me at the same speed I was now running to them.

Later that night…..

"Disoriented, fear, and confusion…but disoriented comes closest.' I told them as we sat around a fire.

"Mom said you were dead." Carl said to me.

"She had every right to believe that. Don't you ever doubt that." I replied.

"Hey, Ed." Shane said in the silence to a man around a different fire." Wanna rethink that log?"

After a rude comment everyone watched as he got up to enforce the camp rules.

"Have any of you considered Daryl Dixon?" the man named Dale asked." Or when what your going to tell him when he gets back about you leaving his brother?"

"I'll tell 'em." T-Dog said.

"I cuffed him." I protested." Its on me."

"Guys, this isn't a contest." Glenn stated." Don't want to bring race into this but, it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm' a run from it." T-Dog replied.

What your husband did was the right thing to do." Andrea said towards Lori." Merle was out of control. He has no one to blame but himself."

"And that's what you plan on telling Daryl?" Dale said with much concern." We are gonna have our hand full when he gets back. "

"I dropped the key and ran. I was scared."

"We were all scared. What's your point?" Andrea asked.

"My point is, before I left I chained the door. The stairway is narrow so only about 11 or 12 geeks could fit. But they can't break through. Not that chain. N-not that padlock. What I'm saying is Dixon is alive. Up on that roof…with Morgan."

"that's where Morgan is?" Andrea said." You left her up there with Merle Dixon?"

"N-no, well yeah. But she told me to go; she said she would help him."

"Tillman, you bitch." Andrea said.

I remembered and looked to Shane. No recognition shown on his face. Did he even remember her?

That night I spent with my wife, worrying about Morgan and Merle.

**Shane POV**

That night I spend keeping watch. I couldn't believe it, she was alive. I had a strong feeling in my chest and gut. It would be nice to see her but it would more than likely end with a bullet. Through my head.

**Rick POV**

I woke the next morning to find clothes set out for me. I walked around till I found Lori.

"I've been thinking, about the two people I left behind. "

"You tellin me or askin me?" she said getting upset.

"asking." I answered.

"Well I think it's stupid."

Then we head Carl yelling and a little girl screaming." Mom! Mom!" everyone ran to find the kids had come upon a distracted walker feasting on a dead deer. Dale, Shane, Jim, Glenn, and I all attacked it and beat it till Dale decapitated it with his shovel.

Then a man walked up with a crossbow and a rope of dead squirrels hanging over his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" He said.

So, this was Daryl Dixon. Great. We followed him back into camp to see if we could calmly tell him about Merle.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here. I got us some squirrels.

"Hey, Daryl." Shane said. "Slow down, let me talk to ya for a minute. I need to tell ya somethin about Merle, back in Atlanta."

After a pause Daryl spoke.

"He dead?"

"We aren't sure." I said this time.

"It's either he is or he aint?" the man shouted.

"He was out of control. So I handcuffed him to a piece of metal on a roof. " I finally said.

"Let me process this. You handcuffed my brother to a roof and left him."

"Yea." I answered. " but-"

He charged at me but Shane helped me hold him down.

"Can you manage a calm discussion?" I asked him. And then Shane let him go.

"It's not Rick's fault." T-Dog said." I dropped the key."

"Couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked as if T-Dog was the dumbest person in the world.

"Dropped it down a drain."

"That supposed to make me feel better? I don't!" Daryl said getting up.

"Maybe this will; before I left I chained the door with a padlock. And he's not alone. A woman we met out there decided to stay and help him."

"tell me where he is." Daryl demanded." So's I can go get him."

"Im going back." I told them.

Then I went to get I walked out of the tent I was stopped by Shane.

"so that's it huh?" he asked." your just gonna leave? To hell with us?"

"no Shane. Not to hell with any of you. Least of all Lori."

"tell her that."

"she knows." I said back.

"well I don't, Rick. So you could you throw me a bone here! Why risk your life for a deuce bag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey, choose your words." Daryl warned.

"oh no, I did. I meant deuce bag." Shane stated.

"I can't let him die like that. And I can just forget about Morgan. Your remember her? The woman you used to love?" I asked.

"so you and Daryl?" Lori said." that's your plan."

I looked to Glenn who sighed.

" I know it's not fair and I have no right to ask, but you got us out. Can you get us back?"

"So your gonna risk three men?" Shane asked.

" four." T-Dog stepped up.

Daryl chuckled." why you wanna save my brother?"

"you wouldn't understand." T-Dog answered." you don't speak my language."

"just know your putting everyone in danger by doing this. We need you here."

"what we need is more guns. I cleaned out the the station but dropped it when I got swarmed. Theres a walkie talkie there I have linked with a man who saved me. I have to get it to warn him."

"oh yea and Morgan has guns too." Glenn said.

I went on to explain to Lori and Carl that I had to go. I made a deal with Dale for his lock cutters and we loaded up into the loading truck.

We arrived along the train tracks and went through a wire fence to sneak our way around.

"Merle or the guns first?" I asked.

"we are not havin this conversation!" Daryl yelled.

"yes we are. Glenn its your call which one?"

" Merle's closest. We'll double back for the guns." he replied.

We ran till we got to the store and quietly. I found a walker an signaled for Daryl to take care of it with his cross bow.

"Damn your an ugly skank." Daryl commented quietly dispatching her.

We made it up the steps and out the door. Immediately we searched for Merle and Morgan.

"Merle! Merle!" he yelled.

Unfortunately we came upon a severed hand.

"No! No!" Daryl repeated almost sobbing.

Morgan!" I called out. There was silence.

Daryl swung his cross bow at T-Dog but stopped and took a breath.

"you got a due rag or somethin?"

When T-Dog handed him one he wrapped Merle's hand and placed it in Glenn's backpack and picked up his crossbow.

"Saw blade must have been to cut the cuffs. Aint that a bitch."

Here followed him as he walked along a blood splattered trail to find Morgan unconscious.

"Dont get so close Damnit!" Daryl shouted when I knealed to check her.

**Morgan POV**

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I was almost too afraid to open my eyes. At first I squinted but then opened my eyes to see Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and a very dirty, very mean looking guy with a crossbow nearly literally shoved in my face.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked dumbly.

Rick helped me up and repeated his question of I was ok.

"yea it's just my head." I replied." it's sore."

"lemme see." he said lightly placing a hand around my forehead.

"yep, you'll be fine it's a little bump. You'll live."

I smiled lightly.

"so who are you?" I asked the man while checking and seeing I still had my guns.

"Daryl." he said looking around.

Wait? Daryl? From Merle's story?

_"my brother_ _Daryl was there. He's probably_ _still out huntin."_

"Daryl _Dixon_?" I asked.

"yea. You seen my brother? You know where he went?" he asked pointing the weapon at me once again and."You better tell me."

"The last thing I saw he was freaking out and I got knocked out apparently. I was trying to help him."

I walked around to see that he had cut off his hand.

"Oh God!" I turned away with a hand over my mouth." That damn fool!" I was beginning to feel woozy so Glenn helped me stay up.

"What do we do now?" I asked irritated.

* * *

><p>So how do you think this will play out? Why did Merle leave Morgam her guns. Why did he mov. Her unconscious body? Tell me what you think. Please review:)<p>

TheSpazChik


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Mia, Dalonega Noquisi, Anon, Angelflutest for reviewing so far. Makkenzi, Runawaycherry93, RainbowShelby, I-dun-did-it, Supernatualchica1987, Ariberi29, Raging Raven, SongbirdAnnie, XombieMerc909, Smartlooks, and Angelflutest for alerting so far. And AvengedBaby, and Banda131 for favoriting so far. I think thats you enjoy this:) Itried really hard.**

* * *

><p><strong>MORGAN:)<strong>

Glenn helped me stay steady as we followed Daryl through another door off the roof.

"Merle you in here?" He called.

We walked through a few hallways till we came upon a couple of dead walkers.

"Had enough in him to take out these sumbitches." Daryl said to Rick." One handed."

"That gives the phrase 'Single-handed' a whole new meaning." I commented.

Daryl gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

He bent down to readjust his crossbow and went onto say." Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails."

" Any man can pass out from blood loss." Rick stated." No matter how tough he is."

We continued to follow Daryl and Rick till we found a kitchen. Daryl peeked a head through the doorway.

"Merle?"

"We are not alone." Rick said." remember that?"

"Screw that." Daryl answered quieter." He could be bleeding our. You said so yourself."

We went further in to find a burner still lit on the stove. I could see the bloody belt an noticed Rick picked something up.

"What's that smell?" Glenn asked.

"Skin." Rick answered." He cauterized the stump."

I looked at Glenn to see he was making a face. I smiled at him lightly and patted him on the back and looked back to check on T-Dog.

"Told ya he was tough." Daryl commented." Nobody can kill Merle but Merle." he gave us a sideways grin.

"Don't take that on faith. He lost a lot of blood." Rick said.

"Yeah?." Daryl countered." Didn't stop him from bustin' out of this death trap."

We followed him to a broke window.

"He left the building." Glenn said." why the hell would he do that."

"Why the hell not?" Daryl asked." he's out there alone as far as he knows. Doin' what he's gotta do. surviving."

"You call that surviving?" T-Dog asked." Just wandering the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?"

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks." he turned to Rick." You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard."

"What about a thousand dead dumb bastards?" I asked." different story?." I went up to him." I damn well wasn't gonna have those things knockin' down the door more than they already were thanks to your brother. He wasn't my responsibility but I stayed to help and look what I got." I pointed to my head.

"why don't you take a tally?" he said back." Do what you want. I'm gonna go get 'em."

"Daryl, wait." Rick said putting up a hand.

"Get your hand off me!" Daryl shouted.

"Shh!" I glared at him when Glenn gave me a pleading look.

"He's family, I get that." Rick said." I went through hell just to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. Now, he couldn't have gotten far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around."

"Only if you keep a leveled head". I added.

He looked at me for a moment to cool down, then nodded." I can do that."

"Only if we get those guns first." T-Dog spoke up."I'm not about to walk the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions."

**RICK**

"Your not doing this alone." I said to Glenn as e drew a map of our surrounding area on the floor with a sharpie he found in one of the desks here in this small room we hid in.

"Even I think it's a bad idea." Daryl said." And I don't even like you much."

"Glenn honey, are you sure about this?" Morgan asked.

"it's a good idea." Glenn defended." If you just hear me out. If we're out there in a group, we're slow. If I'm alone, I can move fast. Look." be placed a paper clamp down on the map." this is the tank five blocks from where we are now." he places a sticky-note was beside it." these are the guns." he pointed to the next alley." here's the alley at I dragged you into when we first met."

"That's the place I came in through." Morgan pointed to the other side of the building.

"That's where Daryl and I will go." Glenn continued.

"why me?" Daryl asked.

"because your crossbow is quieter than his gun." he gestured to me."Daryl will wait here in the alley, I'll run up the street and grab the bag."

"You got us elsewhere?" I asked.

"You and T-Dog, right." he placed down an eraser." you"ll be in this alley here."

I looked at him." that's two blocks away, why?"

"I might not be able to go back that way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens I'll got forward instead. All the way around where you guys are. Whichever direction I go Iv got both places to cover me.

"what about me." Morgan asked." I can be silent. Also, Iv got a knife." she held up a huge hunting knife.

"Thats my knife!" Daryl reached for it but she pulled it away. He scoffed and leaned back against a desk.

"Morgan I guess can go with Daryl so I for two for two. Afterwards we'll meet back here."

"Hey, kid, what'd you do before all this?" Daryl asked.

"Delivered pizzas." Glenn answered, confused."Why?"

"Ok." Morgan said." Let's do this."

**MORGAN**

Glenn, Daryl, and I climbed down the ladder and hid behind the dumpster.

"You got some balls for a Chinamen." Daryl commented.

"I'm Korean."

"Ok, now go." I gave Glenn a gentle watched as he carefully ran out." And now we wait."

After about a minute a noise came from the other side of the dumpster.

"You hear that?" Daryl asked and I nodded. We came out from hiding to find a young Latino boy.

"Woah woah, don't shoot!" He said." What do you want?"

"Lookin for my brother, he's hurt real bad. You seen him?" Daryl asked, still pointing his weapon.

I sighed and pushed it down.

"Ayudame!" the kid yelled.

"Oye, Cálamate" I said.(hey, calm yourself)

"Ayudame!" he yelled again.

"Shut up! Your gonna bring the geeks down on us!" The redneck shouted, ignoring me." answer me!"

"That's not helping!" I shouted.

"Ayudame!" the kid yelled once again. Was he stupid?

"what's your name?" I asked then again in Spanish.

He yelled for help once more and Daryl hit him with the crossbow.

"Daryl!" I gapped.

He covered the kids mouth as best as he could but two men came up violently pushing me off Daryl and into the wall and proceeded to beat on Daryl.

I got up ignoring the dizziness.

"please!" I tried to stop them." Stop it!"

The bald one stopped and slung his arm back smacking me down.

" I am really starting to get tired of being hit!" I growled and got up to see them beating Glenn down, dropping the bag of guns, and trying to drag Glenn to a car that drove up.

I grabbed Daryl's crossbow and shot the bald on in the ass. I would have used my gun but it would have been too loud. Daryl stood up and ran towards the end of the alley to yell at the car and close the gate from a group of attracted walkers.

"Hey!"

I looked back to see Rick and T-Dog. I turned back just in time to stop Daryl from going any further after pushing the boy against the wall.

"Just stop ok?" I said putting both of my hands on his chest.

"I'm gonna kick your nuts up into your throat!" he tried to push past me.

"Daryl! I'm tired of all the yelling for God sakes shut the fuck up!"

He stopped struggling and looked down at me. His hand came up and lifted my chin to see my newly split lip.

"you ok?" he asked.

I slapped his hand away.

" I'm fine, now let's go."

"You two come one!"

We turned and followed the others back down te alleyway.

* * *

><p>Anybody else diggin this whole little awkward scene with Morgan and Daryl or is it just me. And I gave Morgan the sene to shoot Felipe in the ass cuz I always wanted to do it. Can Anybody tell me what other movie he played where something was sent into his ass? Here's a hint. It's a funny movie. Winner gets an imaginary cookie lol but srsly it would be awsome if anyone got this so thanks for reading and please review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes the answer was Bruce Almighty. Thank you ENIGMA-doku. Thanks to ENIGMA-doku, Dalonega Noquisi, and RainbowShelby for reviewing. **

**Yieweth, Chachi94, and twistergirl14 for favoriting.**

**PaganButterfly, MissUnderRated, yieweth, qlara, and Aristanae1864 for alerting.**

* * *

><p><strong>MORGAN POV<strong>

"The men you were with. We need to know where they are." Rick said to the kid once we got back to the office we were in earlier.

"I ain't telling you nothin." he replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"seriously? The tough guy act?" I asked walking around the desk and leaned against it in front of him. "After what just went down?"

"What the hell happened, man?" T-Dog asked.

"I told you, the little turd and his friends jumped me." Daryl said pacing.

"Your the one who jumped me, puto." the kid said back." screamin about trying to find his brother like its my fault."

"They took Glenn, they could have taken Merle!"

"Merle? What kinda hick name is that? Wouldn't name my dog Merle." the kid smarted off sending Daryl after him again, making Rick restrain him again.

"Dammit Daryl, back off!" He said.

Daryl's next move though was unexpected and creative. I watched him go through Glenn's back pack and dug out Merle's severed hand. I couldn't help but smirk back when he came back up with one in his face.

"want to see what happened to the last guy who pissed me off?"

He unfolded the rag and plopped the hand in the kid's lap. Causing him to freak out and jump out of his chair. Daryl walked over grabbing him by his shirt.

"Start with the feet this time." he said before Rick pulled him off. Again.

After Rick talked to the kid, we followed him to a strange building. That's when we sent T-Dog and the bag of guns up on another roof as a sniper.

"One wrong move, and you get an arrow in the ass." Daryl told the kid." Just so you know."

"G's gonna take the arrow outta my ass and shove it up your ass, just so you know." he said back.

"G?" Rick asked.

"Guillermo, he's the man here."

"I bet he's a little guy with a tipo duro act." I said.

"tipo duro?" Daryl gave me a funny look.

"it's Spanish for 'tough guy." I replied.

"didn't know you knew Spanish." Rick said.

"well dad didn't know any and mama wasn't there to teach me so I taught myself."

"Your Mexican?" Daryl asked.

"My mother was from Mexico, yes."

"you don't look it." the boy said.

"shut up!" Daryl barked.

"Ok, let's go meet Guillermo." Rick said and we followed him through the window.

We held our guns high and walked with intent as we stopped in front of the double doors. They opened and a Hispanic looking man walked out.

I nearly laughed. I was right!

"You ok little man?" he asked the kid.

"they're gonna cut off my feet, Carnal." he said with a pleading look.

The man looked to Rick." Cops do that?"

"not him." The kid corrected." this redneck puto here. He cut off some dude's hand, he showed it to me!"

"Shut up!" Daryl barked again.

Then the bald man from earlier came out with a gun.

"That's the Vato that shot me with the arrow. sup ese? Huh?"

"Chill ese, chill." the man I deducted to be Guillermo." This true? He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick man."

"We were hoping for a calm discussion." Rick said.

"That Hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet and you want a calm discussion? You fascinate me."

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides." Rick said.

The testosterone in the atmosphere was choking me.

"wouldn't have gotten beaten down if he kept his fuckin mouth shut." I commented. And all eyes looked to me like they forgot I was there." Miguelito here plays the tough guy act, but when it comes down to it, yelling 'help me help me!' in a walker infested city put us all in danger. And putting it in Spanish doesn't make you sound any less than a pussy."

I looked to the bald guy.

"I actually shot you with that arrow. I was helping the little shit, tryin to get Daryl of and the next thing I know I'm gettin thrown into a fuckin wall. You got the arrow 'cuz you gave me this.I pointed to my lip and narrowed my eyes." give us back our guy and we give back Miguel."

"who's that dude to you anyway?" G asked Rick." dont look like any of you are related."

"he's part of our group more or less." Rick answered." I'm sure you have a few like him."

"you got my brother in there?" Daryl tried.

"I'm fresh outta white boys, but I got Asian. You interested?"

"I got one of yours, you got one of mine. I'd say that's a fair trade." Rick said.

"Don't sound even to me." G replied.

"G." Miguel pleaded.

"Ok, first your concerned about him, now he isn't worth a trade with Glenn?" I asked incredulously.

"My people were attacked. Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering?"

Obviously he was ignoring me.

"oh by the looks of it, theres some sort of compensation going on." I gestured to the building full of men ready to battle as I walked up next to Rick.

"More to the point." G said ignoring me still." wheres my bag of guns?"

Oh my God. The world has gone to shit and piss poor excuses for men are still ignoring a person for being a woman.

"Guns?" Rick asked.

"The bag, Miguel saw on the street. The one Felipe and Jorge went back to get."

"your mistaken." Rick answered.

"I don't think so."

"he meant about it being yours." I said to clarify the subject while messing with my gun to make sure I had enough bullets.

"It's my bag of guns." Rick said.

"That bag was in the street, anybody could have come along claiming it was theirs. Why should take your it?"

"maybe because the bag say 'SHERRIF." I gestured to Rick.

He smirked.

"what's to stop my people from unloading right here right now and I take what's mine?"

"you could do that." Rick said, then looked to T-Dog on the roof." or not."

"Oye!" he called and we looked to the top of th building to see two men restraining Glenn.

"the way I see it, you've got two options: come back with Miguel and my bag of guns and everyone walks, or you come back locked and loaded."

He looked us over and strutted back through the closing doors.

We went back into the building to a smaller office and thought it over.

"ooo I just wanna smash his head into the wall!" I clenched my fists.

"Dont blow a gasket Morg." T-Dog said.

**RICK POV**

"Them guns is worth more than gold. Gold don't keep your family safe or food on the table. Daryl paced again." you willing to give them up for that kid?"

"If I knew we'd get Glenn back I might agree." T-Dog said." but you think that Vato across the way I gonna hand him over?"

"you calls G a liar." Miguel asked.

"Are you part of this?" Daryl smacked him upside his head." You wanna keep your teeth?"

"Question is; do you trust that man's word?" T-Dog asked.

"No, the question is what are you willing to bet on it? Could be more than them guns, could be your life." Daryl remarked.

"Daryl's right Rick." I looked over at Morgan who was still pacing on the other side of the room." whose to say that pendejo hasn't already killed Glenn and what if when we get there they open fire on all of us? That doesn't leave much room for your survival." she said to Miguel." that's for damn sure."

"What life I have I owe to Glenn, I was nobody to him. Just some idiot in a tank. I was nothin to him but he helped me. I owe him." I said noticing Morgan started muttering stuff to herself.

"So your gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl asked.

" I didn't say that." I answered." theres nothing keeping you three here. You should leave. Fl back to camp. Besides there's someone who wants to see you Morgan."

She stopped." what?"

Before I could answer her T-Dog asked.

" And tell your family what?"

**MORGAN POV**

We made our decision. Fuck Guillermo! We are getting Glenn back and keeping the guns.

"ooh can I have that one?" I pointed to a shotgun.

Daryl smirked and handed it to me.

"Come on, just do like G says." Miguel whined.

We walked back out ready to at least take a few down with us. This time we walked into the building with our guns up.

"I see my guns." G said." but they ain't all in the bag."

"That's because they're not your's, I though unmade that clear." Rick said back.

"How's that ass, Felipe?" I asked.

"Let's just shoot these fools ese." Felipe hollered.

"I don't think y'all understand the gravity of the situation" G said.

"no I'm pretty clear." Rick replied cuttiloot he kid loose." you said come locked and loaded. Well, we're here."

We cocked our guns and pointed.

"im gonna chop your boy up and feed him to my dogs. They're the nastiest most evil bitches you've ever seen. Bought' em from Satan at a yard sale." G said trying to intimidate us.

"oh please it's probably Chihuahas." I said.

"well they are evil little yapping rats though." Daryl commented.

"I told y'all how it's supposed to be, are you woefully deaf?"

"we're here for Glenn." I said." simple as that."

We all were ready to throw down when we heard "Felipe Felipe."

An elderly woman walked up.

**RICK POV**

"Abuela, go back to the others-now!" Felipe said.

"get that old lady out 'a line of fire!" Daryl said.

I looked to see Morgan putting her gun down.

"Abuela, listen to your m'hijo, ok?" G said to the woman.

"it's Mr. Gilbert, he needs his asthma stuff."

"Felipe go take car of it, and take your grandmother with you."

The woman walked up to me saying I couldn't take her grandson.

"I'm not here for your grandson ma am."

" Then what do you want?" sh asked.

"he's helpin is find a fella names Glenn.

"The Asian boy?" she chimed.

**MORGAN POV**

I chuckled when Guillermo had to let us pass. We walked into an auditorium looking place to find Glenn in the group of people surrounded by a man.

"what the hell is this?"Rick asked.

"asthma attack." Glenn answered.

"I throug you was beinwarfarin my dogs, man!" T-Dog yelled.

I looked over to see three chiuahuas.

"puppies." I squealed and went to play with them.

Afterwards, we move to a room to talk privately. I ignored most of the conversation be user I was thinking about my bike. We were getting ready to leave when I told them.

"where is the car you guys were talkin about? I gotta go get something."

"meet us at the tracks."

"ok I know where that is." I said.

"I'll go with ya." came a voice.

* * *

><p><strong>ok here's amother easy question. Who do you think offered to go with her? <strong>

I got a lot of positive feed back last time so if I get 5 reviews you'll get two chapters tomorrow if I get 10 reviews I'll add 4 chapters tomorrow. :) you control how fast I update. Till next time:)

TheSpazChik


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys sorry I didn't get this one yesterday I promise I won't be late this week since its spring break but thanks to Makkenzi, Margaritaville08, yieweth, and Delogna Noquisi. For reviewing and the sweet smelling one for favoriting. You guys were so close just needed one more review. Well offer still stands for this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>MORGAN POV<strong>

I looked back to see Daryl Dixon walking up to me. Was he really offering to help me get my stuff?

"Kay then, come on."

"Now what the hell are we goin back for?" he asked.

"my bike and ammo and the rest of my stuff." I replied." left it near the building where I stayed with your brother."

"why'd you stay with him anyway? He would'a just left you there is you was in his position."

"well, I thought to myself " can't just leave the guy, deuce bag or not. So I tried to break him free and it didn't work. Had to listen to his nonstop talking till he had his little freak out episodes."

We jogged down as many streets as we could and ducked into alley ways till we got to the building. I nearly squealed to see that my bike had been left untouched. I quickly shoved the guitar holder into Daryl's hands and got on.

" hurry get on, they'll hear us soon."

I looked to see himjust standing there with his constant glare.

"What?"

"No. Fucking. Way."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes while getting off and snatching the guitar from him. He got on complaining about my bike and I made sure not to hold on to him while we started.

We had to go around a few places to loose a few geeks but we made it to the tracks to see Glenn, T-Dog, and Rick just standing there.

"what's Wrong?" I asked.

"the fuckin trucks gone." Daryl hollered.

"who would have taken it?" Glenn asked.

"Merle." Rick said.

"he's gonna be taken some vengeance back to camp." Daryl said."lets get goin."

I nodded and go off the bike. I made everyone put their extra bags on it so Daryl and I could push it. It wouldn't be fair since it only fits two people. We ran and ran out of he city and found ourselves on a dirt road going into the mountains. About 2 and a half hours later we finally made it to the quarry. My arms were numb and worn out. My legs felt like jelly.

"ok." I said out of breath when Daryl helped me set my bike up by a tree and we unloaded everyone's stuff.

**RICK POV**

I ran to the middle of camp towards one of the fires.

"Carl! Baby!" I called and Lori and Carl came out to hug me.

They were followed by Andrea, Dale, and Shane.

"didn't think I'd see you again." Dale said."how'd it go."

"well we didn't find Merle, but we got Morgan. She's over there with Daryl unloading the bike." I pointed towards the two.

Shane gave me a look before he started walking towards her.

"Good to see ya back, man." he said patting my shoulder as he went by.

**MORGAN POV**

"That it?" i asked Daryl and he nodded." Kay, thanks."

He walked away and I went back to going through my stuff to find a bottle of water. I heard footsteps behind me so I assumed it was Rick or Daryl coming back to help me.

"Let's see, I got some bottles of water, couple boxes of salt...tines." I said standing up to see who it was.

"Saltines sound pretty good." the person said.

"I didn't expect to see you again." he smiled lightly." Alive."

"I'd say the same thing to you but you've been dead to me for years." I said walking past him.

**SHANE POV**

It was her, really her!

Morgan Santana Tillman just the way I remembered her. Same blue eyes and red vibrant hair. I knew she'd ask this way. Still looked as good as ever.

I watched as she walked past me and up to Rick, Daryl, and Dale. She stood a little to close to the redneck. My jaw set. I had been thinking all day about it. I wanted to set things right with her. Tell her I was sorry for running out on her like the asshole I was. Hell if I was gonna lose to Daryl Dixon!

**MORGAN POV**

My heart was thumping a mile a minute. The

Man that ruined my life, made me hate everything! Was here! My knuckles were burning now as I faked a smile to the man Rick was introducing me to.

"Dale, this is Morgan." Rick said.

"Hi." I shook his hand.

"So your the woman who stayed with Merle. How'd that go?" Dale asked.

"Well, I had it under control till he accidentally knocked me out." I knocked on my head." but I'm not mad. Kinda worried actually."

He gave me a weird look.

"Well its good to have you back anyway." Andrea said walking up with a blonde girl.

"Sisters?" I asked.

"yea I'm Amy." the younger blonde said.

"It's good to be here, but not what I expected when I left my place. But anyway Iv got saltines. I think there's enough for everyone to have their own stack." I pulled three boxes from my bag.

"these'll go good with the fried fish." he said taking them and walking away.

I nodded and noticed quiet Daryl trying to walk away. I went up to Dale and got Daryl and I a stack and rushed up to him.

"you look hungry." I Offered.

"Don't want none." he said still walking.

"First you offer to go with me to get my bike, help me push it, and now you can't wait to get away from me? Why are you acting this way?"

"Shouldn't you be with Boss Hog." he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Shane." he replied." he's been waiting for ya so go on!"

"Shane who?" I asked trying to keep up with him.

"Dammit will you stop following me?" he said stopping and turning to me.

I sighed.

"The last time I saw that poor excuse for a man, was two days before our wedding day. I found out I was pregnant. Then he didn't want me anymore." i whispered as the tears welled up in my eyes as I looked straight into Daryl's and shoved his stack into his pocket."Dick!"

"Hey Dale, is there water near by?"

"Sure, down the trail. Take a gun and lantern with , you ok?"

"yea fine."

"ok well holler if you need anything." he said concerned.

"Kay, thanks."

and walked back up to the trail to the RV.

I walked down to the water and sat down making sure I wouldn't be seen from above. I sat down and my face fell immediatly into my hands and my shoulders shook furiously. I used to have little episodes like this. Not long after the miscarriage I would just burst into tears out of no where.

"Stop." I whimpered." Just stop." I didn't even know what I was talking about. Maybe I was talking about the tears and the feeling in my gut. My hands moved from my fave to grip my hair in frustration. This was not me though. I did not just stand aside and feel sorry for myself! I got up and started walking back.

"Hey, Dale." said to the man who sat next to the door."you got an extra sleeping back?"

"You feel better now?" He asked.

I clenched my jaw, embarrassed that he knew I had been crying.

"Hey now, calm down. Didn't mean to embarrass ya. I'll see what I got."

"thank you." I whispered.

After a few minutes he walked back down the steps. "I-Uh." he looked over my shoulder." isn't that your bag?"

I followed his gaze to see Daryl walking to his tent with my bag sling over his shoulder as he ate his stack of crackers.

"The hell?" I said.

And started walking toward his tent which he zipped up right when I got to it. I tried to unzip it but I wouldn't budge. I pulled a little harder.

"That was my b

**DARYL POV**

"can you wait a damn minute!" I hollered." I mean h-hold on."

"Sorry." she said and waited as I switched all of my stuff to Merle's futon and her stuff to mine which was cleaner and smelt better.

**MORGAN POV**

I waited for him to unzip and let me in. He had already lyed down. So I went to the empty futon next to my bag and got comfortable.

**DARYL POV**

I peeked a bit to see her taking off her jacket. She had a tattoo on her left wrist and a whole sleeve tattoo on her right arm. She took off her shoes and stretched a bit before laying down. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Daryl." I heard her say." Thanks."

I made a grunting noise back. And nearly kicked myself. What he'll was a grunt supposed to mean.

* * *

><p><strong>I personally think a nervous Daryl would be adorable. But like I said offer still stands. 5 review = two chapters 10 = four chapters. Tell me what you think about Morgan and Shane's revealed past. Trust me, that's not even half of the truth. next time guys!<strong>

TheSpazChik


	8. Chapter 8

thank you to MissUnderRated, sara bear, yieweth, and Delonega Noquisi for reviewing.

LoyalAsAViking, lildevil0644, and mizuki-the-dead for alerting.

Rindy Day baby, Broken Thought Of One, and BrendaLovesCastiel for flavoriting.

now i only got four reviews for the last chapter. again...Me no Gusta.:(

* * *

><p><strong>DARYL POV<strong>

I could tell it was morning because of the little rays of light glaring through the holes of the tent like they did every morning. That was normal. What wasn't normal was I was sweaty but comfortable. It felt like I was holding something so I opened my eyes and found Morgan was snuggled up to me. Her face used my shoulder as a pillow and her light breathing tickled my neck.I just kinda stayed there staring at her face that spent the majority of the last day and night scowling and if I remember correctly, crying. I watched her crying by the water.

She had two handfuls of hair in death grips as she let it all out silently. I wanted to make it up to her so I gave her my futon and took Merle's. Damn she smelt good. My thoughts were interrupted by a shifting in my arms. I looked down to see her eyes were about to open so closed mine. I kinda hoped she would just go back to sleep because this was actually pretty nice.

**MORGAN POV**

I didn't expect to wake up snuggled to Daryl but it was nice. I didn't mind the sweat and warmth but I didn't want him waking up and getting pissed or embarrassed or both. I liked Daryl, respected his opinion, and what he thought of me. I didn't want him to think I was easy or one of those clingy girls that always needed someone there for I gently lifted his arm and tried to lean up which was easier than I thought because he rolled over onto his other side taking his arm with him. I put my shoes back on and headed out stretching as I went to check if anyone needed help with anything.

**DARYL POV**

Of course she wouldn't stay with me. I sighed and sat up rubbing my eyes. Who would stay with me? White trash-Redneck Daryl Dixon. Once everyone saw who my brother was that's who I became known as. Why should she be any different?I decided it would be a good day to go huntin again. At least I could clear my head while I got some more squirrels.

**MORGAN POV**

To be honest, after five minutes of debating I actually went back to see if I could sneak back in but he and his crossbow were gone. Disappointed, I went back to camp and found work with a middle aged woman with short silver hair named Carol. She seemed really nice and let me help her while she ironed. When she was done, she'd tell me who's clothes were who and when i was done I started hunting people down to give them their clothes while she kept her family' wasn't easy.

I only knew about a handful of people so far so I started with the people I did know so I could narrow down the list. When I got down to Daryl's pile I took it back to our tent. I put it down and tidied his futon when I noticed a shirt sleeve peeking out of his bag. I zipped up the tent and gently pulled it loose and looked at it. It was black and blue. I brought it toward my face to where I recognised the musky smell I smelt this morning. Realising I acting like a stalker I put the shirt back in his bag and walked back out of the tent.

**DARYL POV**

With already six squirrels slung over my shoulder, I walked through the forest with my crossbow ready. I thought this would keep my mind of'er but my mind keeps wandering back to the questions; what did she think about waking up in my arms? Did she like it? Did it bother her? Hell, why wasn't I considering my own opinion of this. I knew there was something about her that I couldn't quit understand. Maybe it was because she stayed with Merle. She gave him a chance.

**MORGAN POV**

I walked up to Carol as she climbed into a pick up truck with Amy, Andrea, and Jacque.

"Need another pair of hands?" I asked.

"yes please." Andrea answered.

I nodded and hopped into the back and we drove down to the water where we started scrubbing the clothes on washboards.

"The last time I seen one of these, I was at a middle school field trip to Fort Washita." I laughed.

"So what did you do before all this?" Andrea asked.

"I owned a bar back in Texas. Drove up here lookin for the CDC but, I guess that was a major fail." I wrung out a shirt and went onto another."how about yall?"

"I worked with the city's water company." Jacqui said.

"Civil Rights." Andrea said.

"College student." Amy said.

"I just stayed home and took care of things." Carol said.

"Did that hurt?" Amy asked pointing to my tattoos.

"A little at first." I replied." more like a bee sting or intense pinch, really. But once your endorphins kick in, it's pretty much numb. My favorite one is the one of my father." I pulled my shirt up a bit on my left side to show a portrait of my dad.

"that's beautiful." Carol said.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"What's that one on your wrist?" Andrea asked.

"It's a name... And a date." I replied.

"Of someone you lost?"

"you could say that."

I went onto another shirt that had no sleeves. It was so dirty that I scrubbed at it vigorously and still couldn't get it clean."who's is this?" I asked holding it up." I can't get it clean."

"that's Daryl's." Carol replied." when he gets back from hunting his clothes are always covered in dirt."

"well hell, does he just roll around in the stuff or what?" I exclaimed shoving it back into the water a couple times.

**DARYL POV**

I decided that after my 8th squirrel is was time to head back. I was already in deep and it looked like that deer I lost to that walker a couple days ago was the only one I'd probably ever see around here. It was about time for dinner so decided it was a good time to go back.

**MORGAN POV**

After cleaning all the clothes, we loaded up and drove back up to camp. Carol went to go check on Sophia, her daughter, and Andrea and Amy went to go start dinner. So Jacqui and I started hanging the wet clothes to dry.

"is that all?" she asked once we finished another pile.

"I think so." I answered.

"Hey you two." we turned to see Dale." dinner is almost ready why don't y'all come get a plate."

The sun was just about set when I caught sight of Daryl walking towards our tent. I had already finished eating before anyone so I put some fish on a plate for him and went to him.

"Hey." I said stepping in after him." Hungry?"He didn't answer so I just sat the plate beside him and went to step out of the tent to give him privacy when I heard..."you been in my bag?"

Shit.

"um I saw it sticking out so I checked to see if it as clean cuz I went down with the girls to do the laundry." I lied mentally patting myself on the back for thinking this up on the spot.

"Stay out my shit." he said like it was casual.

"You got it." I said escaping the tent and went back to sitting between Amy and Glen in front of the fire.

**DARYL POV**

I waited till she left the tent and pressed my shirt to my face. It smelt like her. I tossed it on my bag and picked up the plate. Normally I don't eat with the group and I dont eat what the group eats. I usually found something else. Most of the time if cook a squirrel if I was hungry. What the hell I thought to myself and picked up the fish.

MORGAN POV

Everyone tried not to crack up while Dale attempted to try to play my guitar.

"Now ya see, the trick to playing the guitar is to strum a few notes and if it sounds good remember which ones you randomly picked." he said trying not to smile.

"hand it over." I said passed it to Andrea who gave it to me.

"what songs do you know?" Rick asked.

"well it's all pretty much the same chords, just played a different way." I answered tuning it." so what do you want me to play?"

"Kesha!" Amy chimed.

"Miranda Lambert." Andrea said at the same time.

"Jessica Simpson!" Lori said joking.

"heart beats fast. Colors and promises.

How to be brave. How can I live when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow<p>

One step closer

I have died everyday  
>Waiting for you<br>Darling, don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything<br>Take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath,  
>Every hour has come to this<p>

One step closer

I have died everyday thinking of you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years

Ill love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

One step closer"

Afterwards everyone clapped and I got up to go to bed.

"Hey Morgan." I stopped and looked to see Shane.I acted like there was nothing there.

"must have been my imagination." 

**DARYL POV**

she was a good player... I guess... For a girl. When she was done there was nothing keeping me there so I just went back to the tent.I was already laying down by the time she and in. She quietly took off her shoes and laid down."Good night." she said.I know it sounds bad but I watched as she slept. She wasn't really a restless sleeper but she move ever do often. I caught sight of her wrist and gently turned it to see.

Danika Maylene Tillman

1997

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is a little messed up my phone is being a little shit about this chapter. Ok so don't expect a chapter tomorrow I'll be playing DND the whole day. So I'll post two the next day if I get five reviews I'll add two more.:) we've been close the last two chapters because both times iv only gotten 4 review each. so to get those two extra chapters in two days lets hope for five. so tell me what you think about their awkward moments together and by thierselves:)TheSpazChik<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Well thanks to Delonega Noquisi for reviewing and Amaya Dixon for alerting. Maybe it was because Spring Break. Cuz I didn't have a lot of feedback or maybe the chapter was sucky. But whatever. Hopefully you guys like this one better. Read and please tell me if it was worth the wait:) **

* * *

><p><strong>MORGAN POV<strong>

"So do you think the world is affected by all of this?" Amy asked.

"well, America, defiantly. But, the rest of the world? I don't know." I answered.

"No I mean like nature."

"oh, well yea. I saw one eating a cow on the side of the road on the way up here. I guess what ever is alive and moving is a target. Not real sure about plants and trees though. Guess this could actually be a good thing for them. Nobody around to pollute the air and litter."  
>"yea but all this rotting corpse can't be good for nature." she replied while handing me another shirt to fold and sort.<p>

"you might be right."

"The question I'v been wandering about is what's going on with you and Daryl Dixion?" Andrea asked smirking and arching a brow at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you two sleep in the same tent. It's always dead silent when you both are in there. And when ya'll get up in the morning you have the most embarrassed look on your faces. I'v seen it the past 5 days you've been here. Every morning without fail." she was laughing a bit now.

I kept folding and refused to look at her.

"we just..." I started but couldn't finish.

"have you slept with him?" Carol asked.

"No! No!" I said frantically." N-."

"Not yet." Andrea finished.

"Nothing is going on." I said.

"Your sure?" Carol asked while ironing." I seem to recall walking into ya'll's tent this morning to wake ya'll up and I find you two all cuddled up together."

My eyes widened.

"ooooo!" Jaqcui squealed.

" I don't know why that keeps happening!" I half whispered, half yelled.  
>The four women erupted in laughter. I rolled my eyes and tossed a shirt at Andrea while I got up with another pile.<p>

"But seriously, there's nothing going on." and then I walked away.

**DARYL POV**

I finally drug myself out of bed and went to get out of the tent when I nearly ran into Morgan as she tried to enter.

"sorry." she said and held up my clothes.

I took them from her and she turned around to walk away. I shoved my clothes into my bag and sat down. I ran a hand through my hair and stomped my bag. We woke up with each other again this morning. Somehow we keep ending up together in our sleep. She doesn't seem to mind. Tonight I'm gonna stay up and see how this all happens.

**MORGAN POV**

He didnt give me a "thank you" but that's ok, I didn't expect one. It seemed easier for him to communicate with me now, though. I guess it's because of how we go to sleep in our bags and end up waking up next to each other with his arm around me like a protective shield. It felt like the best thing in the world waking up to that, but tonight, I'm going to see how this happens.

Until then, there's more work to do. I went back to handing out people's clothes as usual, and this time when I got a couple of Daryl's shirts, I don't want to say I rushed to the tent, but I kinda did.

"Hey Daryl, I got some-." I walked in to see him shirtless and pulling up his pants." more clothes." I finished regaining my composure."Going huntin again? Jesus Daryl is that all you do?"

"What I do ain't your business, keep that nose to yourself."He started to button up a shirt.

"wait." I walked up to him and unbuttoned his shirt and made him take it off." I just washed this one and it takes forever to get the dirt out of this fabric. Take this one. It's easier to clean." I started buttoning it up and slapped his hand away and he huffed while rolling his eyes. Then I handed him his crossbow."Be safe."

Almost immediately his face went from calm to back to the usual glare he always wears. He scoffed.

"Yes, Mother!" he snapped and pushed past me, stomping out of the tent. With a dropped jaw I followed after him.

"Daryl!" I called but he kept walking."Come on! Your gonna act like that again? I was trying to be your friend, to show I take your safety into consideration.I wasn't trying to mother you."

"Screw off you stupid bitch!" He finally called back over his shoulder, and in front of everyone.

"Daryl!" I kept at it."Is it so hard to accept that someone actually cares about you?" he kept walking." Daryl Dixon, you stubborn jackass!"

I threw my hands in the air and let them fall. I took a deep breath anda walked over to Lori and Carol who were helping their children with math. Thank God Sophia and Carl were the only kids who heard that.

"I'm sorry. That was majorly inappropriate and your children shouldn't have to hear that. I let my anger get the better of me."

Carol nodded.

"that's ok, thank you for apologizing."Lori said.

I nodded and turned to go back to the tent to think. The nerve of that guy! I show concern and this is the thanks I get. Unbelievable! And just when I thought we were making progress, communicating just a bit better.

"Hey, Morgan, you o-"

"Fuck off, Shane!" I hissed walking past him

**DARYL POV**

"Be safe." I scoffed. I didn't need to be safe. Being out in the woods was second nature. I couldnt stop from feeling a little shitty though. She showed concern and I fucked up. It was kinda hot when though when she yelled my name while she was pissed. I smirked. I'll let her cool off for a while and things can just go from there.

**MORGAN POV**

"ya know, that tent will be there today, tomorrow, and most likely the next day." Andrea said while I helped her clean the newly caught fish." it's not like he's gonna come back and runaway with it."

"hm?" I asked looking from the tent to her." do what?"

"stop staring at the damn tent. Or the woods." she caught me glancing towards the trees." he comes back every time."

"I'm not worried." I lied." Just pissed. I'm waiting for him to come back so I can kick his ass."

When we were done she went off to cook and I made my way down to the water with a bag if personal things. When I got to a good hidden place I sat down anf pulled out the bowl and hair dy brush I always used and got to work with mixing the color and toner and started coloring my roots.

To pass the time I pulled out my iphone. Of course I couldn't call or text anyone. But it doubled as an iPod so why not keep it? I had charged it before leaving the bar and just now turned it on. I laughed when it let me get on ITunes. I turned on he song Dirt Road Anthem by Jason Aldean.

"yeah, I'm chillin on the dirt road." I sang along." Laid back, swerving like I'm George Jones.." I started going through the bag for my shampoo." Memory lane upon the headlights, has got me remanisin' on the good times."

my time was almost up so I stripped down and got into the water. Shit shit shit it was cold!

**DARYL POV**

Didnt need Morgan bitchin' 'bout my shirt so I decided to take the route to the water. When I got close, I heard something moving in the water so I kept my crossbow up. I came up to the edge scanning the surface for anything.

Then out of nowhere, a head emerges from the water. From te moonlight I could see dark hair and two round breasts. It was a woman. My head automatically turned away but I had to identify her.

"Hey!" I yelled and regretted it instantly.

**MORGAN POV**

I was just washing the rest of the shampoo out hoping I got out all the extra coloring because that shit would burn the hell outta my hair.

"Hey!" I heard causing me to jump and scream. I searched frantically for a face when I saw what looked like a man carrying a crossbow.

"Daryl?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys how was it? If you review I might make Daryl stay but who knows I could make him walk away. So comeon, who wants some lemony goodness to makeup for that nothing-argument they had? Please do tell:)<strong>

**TheSpazChik**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to yieweth for reviewing and JuleslillianTeller for alerting.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>MORGAN POV<br>**I tried to use the water to hide myself.

"What are you doing? What'd ya want?" I demanded.

"Came to to clean my shirt so you wouldn't bitch about it later." he accused.

I sighed.

"Ok, let me get dressed and I'll take it now." I said swimming to my clothes, ignoring his protests.

**DARYL POV**

There was no use in fighting so I just stood there and put down the crossbow and started unbuttoning my shirt. She walked up in a tank top and jeans and her hair was up in a ponytail. I rolled my eyes and gave her my shirt.

"your shirt is fine." she said plainly.

"I know that, just didn't want to hear you whine." I said defensively.

She griped the shirt with both hands and slung it up and down hard and all the dirt came off.

"There." she said giving it back to me." So what's Norman for?" she asked while I buttoned up my shirt again.

"what?" I asked.

"Your tattoo on your chest." she replied poking my chest.

"Who's Danika?" I blurted out.

**MORGAN POV  
><strong>So that's how its like then, huh? Show me your and Ill show you mine. Only it's telling secrets.

"I was gonna name my daughter Danika. I was 22 and..." I trailed off, picking up his crossbow." After six months I misscarried. The stress of losing all the money I spent on the wedding that never happened after I found out I was 4 weeks pregnant, Shane leaving, and not long after, my father died. I tried to hold onto her as much as I could but...it seems like everyone had to leave me all at once." I didn't want to say any more on the subject." So who's Norman?"

I started walking.

**DARYL POV  
><strong>I followed. Damn I hate this part. Every girl that ever cared to ask always laughed in my face after finding out about Norman. He was a good friend of mine who died of old age.

"my first dog." I mumbled.

"sorry, what?" she asked.

"my first dog" I mumbled a little louder.

"what?"

"my first dog!" I shouted.

"Oh." she said."Cool." and she stopped to pick up her bag.

**MORGAN POV**

I wanted say something along the lines of "aww." but he would have gotten pissed.

"Got any more?" I asked.

He lifted his right arm and it showed a gargoyle on his bicep.

"Nice." I said.

"You?" he asked as we walked up the hill back to the camp.

"welllll. I got this one." I pointed to my right arm." Danika's name. A portrait of my dad." I pulled up my shirt to show my side." ummm. My first was hello kitty on my leg done my an artist during her my back." I lifted the back of my shirt to show the Quincy cross from Bleach in the middle of my back and pink and orange pixie wings on both sides of it." I think that all." I laughed.  
>We stepped into the tent and silently got comfortable in our sleeping bags.<p>

**DARYL POV**

I glanced at her a couple times because something was different.

"you dye your hair again? I asked.

"yea, I was bored so it seemed like a good time to." she answered.

"why red?"

"well, it's my favorite color and when I was a baby my mom left and as I got older Iv always looked like her do when I turned 18 I did all I could to change my appearance. I changed my hair color, grew it out, I got these." She pointed to my snake bites.

I nodded. I knew what it was like. My parents died when I was a teenager so all I had was Merle.

"I wonder if your brothers ok." I heard her say.

"What?" I asked suprised.

"Merle, He's out there missing a hand. Even if he cauterized the stub he must be having a hard time." her face was serious. In no way did I see any pity in her concerned expression." but he's tough. I know no one punches like him." she laughed.

I smirked. I knew that more than anybody.

**MORGAN POV**

In no way was I going to give him pity. He didn't need it and it would only give me a headache. I went to turn off my phone.

"what songs ya got on there?" he asked.

"Country, Rap, pop." I said putting it on Shuffle. A couple songs came on and he kept saying "pass." till Dirt Road Anthem came back on.

"That one." He said while he pulled a bad from the corner and brought out some booze.

"Thanks." I said as he gave me a Guinness.

**DARYL POV**

I liked this song. It had a good beat. And with. a good country song, it wouldnt be right to not have beer. I looked at her when she started singing lightly along with the song. My eyes kept going back to her lips. They weren't thin and they weren't them puffy Angelina Jolie lips neither. They moved into a nice smile as she moved her head around to the music. Maybe it was because I hadnt been with a girl in a while, Ya know, 'cuz the sudden apocalypse. But she seemed even more appealing than before.

"You look tense." she said bringing me back to reality.

"I'm fine." I said takin another swig.

"Hey, I have an idea." she said." take your shirt off and lay on your stomach."

"What?" I gave her a look.

"Trust me! Trust me!" she grinned wildly.

"I don't trust anything that can bleed out for a week every month and not die." I said back bluntly.

She laughed and reached for the bottom of my shirt.

"up!" she commanded and I gave in, taking my shirt off and took another drink before I laid on my stomach and rested my head sideways on my crosses arms.  
><strong><br>MORGAN POV**

I slid a leg over him and straddled his lower back and started messaging his shoulders. He sighed a bit as I pushed hard on a knot between his neck and shoulder. He seemed to relax, so I started making my way down his spine, running my thumbs in circles. Then I put on hand over the other in the middle of his back and pushed down popping his whole back.  
>He exhaled loudly.<p>

"where'd you learn that?" he asked.

I used to do that for Shane but I wasn't going to tell Daryl that.

"just something I picked up. Had a friend who was a massues. My dad used to do this."

I rolled off of him and laid on my back, wrapping my arms around myself. I inhaled deeply and blew it all out. Then threw the top of my body up and the impact when I came back down popped my back. I let out a sigh that sounded sort of like a moan.I reached for my beer and the song I Dont Want This Night To End. By Luke Bryan came on.

"I love this song. Girl you know I don't know you but your pretty little eyes so blue are pullin me in like the moon on your skin." I sang along softly shaking my hips a bit while still laying down.  
>I looked over to see Daryl staring at me.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you care what happens to my brother and me? You don't know us."

"I have a theory on why your such a deuce." I said back.

"Fuck you!"

"that right there, you don't like me because you think people don't care about you. You think your better off being he loner. No one to care about, no one to disappoint."

"I have a theory of why your such a bitch!" he countered.

"Do tell."

"You are so bitter so you go butt into other peoples damn business just so's you can feel special."

I looked at him and then went to slap him but he caught my hand and surged forward just as the chorus of the song came on.

_You got your hands up, your ridin in my truck. You got the radio on, your singin every set on cruise control, Im slowly loosing hold of everything I got. Your lookin do damn hot. And I don't know what road where on, or where we've been, from staring at you. Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end._

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh! Wonder what happens next. You guys vote. Do you wan lemons or no lemons. I'm pretty sure you want them so review and I just might write the best Lemon scene Iv ever written.:) Please review.<strong>

ThSpazChik


	11. Chapter 11

**thanks to:**

**Yieweth... Aneia.. Jess... And Delonega Noquisi for reviewing.**

**SEXYDOG1234 for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting.**

**XxAkira-MariexX for reviewing, and favoriting.**

**Velvetmr73...ameisrain...brookburke...Imissmycupcakegir..and Aleyst for alerting**

**xKyuubiDatenshiX for alerting and Favoriting.**

**LollipopZombie13 for favoriting.**

**I got a suprise for yall. My good friend texomanimefan has helped me with this chapter and put his own in. So youll get to see someone new after the lemon scene we've all been waiting for.:) enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>MORGAN POV<strong>

His lips were softer than they looked and his facial hair tickled my cheeks. Without breaking the kiss, he grabbed the back of my knee and rolled us till I was on top. I placed my hands on the ground on both sides of his head to hold myself up while his hands moved up my sides to pull my shirt up. Right when I felt his hands glide up my back arched and I gasped in the kiss.

"Someone's sensitive."

"Shut up!" I said pulling him up with me into a sitting position. I removed my shirt and he disposed of my bra. I pushed him back down rougher than I meant to and went back to kissing. We both fumbled with eachother's pants but I was first to succeed. I slowly made a trail of kisses down to his jeans to which I only pulled down to his knees. He would have less mobility now and I could have more advantage.

I lightly stroked his newly erect penis and squeezed a bit everytime I reached the tip. Then I slowly licked from the base up the shaft a couple of time, earning a growl. I looked up and locked eyes with him as I took the tip in my mouth and sucked everytime my hand went up. The reason why I limited his leg movement was so he couldn't thrust into my mouth a lot and I wanted to make this last.  
>When he was good and hard I moved back up making sure my lower half grinded against his. Without a warning, he flipped us to here he was on top. He eagerly palmed my breast before removing my pants. He placed my left leg over his right shoulder and placed his face between my legs while having a strong grip on my hips.<p>

**DARYL POV**

Everything was happening so fast. Now her breathing was getting heavy and her back arched as I pushed two fingers into her. She gripped two handfuls of my hair so hard I questioned if I'd make it out of here with my hair still on my head. I kept pumping my fingers into her at a steady pace as I licked, sucked, and bit her inner-thighs and centre. But the time for "fore-" play was over. Time to get down to business. I pulled my fingers out and replaced them with my hard-on.

She sucked in a sharp breath as I slowly started thrusting. Her leg was still over my shoulder so I was going deep. I gently put her leg down and started with regular missionary.

**MORGAN POV**

The sensation that took me by surprise wasnt just the pleasure, but the pain of his size. I had been a good while since I agreed to sleep with anyone and the relationship with the last guy didn't last long because apparently I was my fault he couldn't get it. So it was obvious that sex together wasn't in the least beneficial between each other.  
>He leaned down to kiss me again and I signalled for him to take it further by moving my hips to meet him at a faster pace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up with him into the sittin position again. The sudden angle change caused him to go deeper and his thrusts came faster as he started moving my hips to meet him. My breathing was now even more ragid and my heart beat rapidly.<p>

My head started to fall forward onto his shoulder but something in me snapped and I used all my strength to push him on his back again. This time I didn't care if it hurt, and my hips moved a little faster without my control.

**DARYL POV**

I unclenched my eyes and stared up at the only woman who has ever had this kind of power over me. Every other time a girl would beg me to screw' em hard, but not Morgan. It was clear she doesn't beg, she demands and takes without asking. It was sexy as hell, but was she trying to give me a concussion?

By now I could feel the pressure building. I was close and so was she by the speed of her hips and her small gasps becoming light moans and short breaths. She fell forward onto me still trying to move her hips, so I took the opportunity to grab her ass as started thrusting up fast and hard. She burried her face into the crook of my neck. I liked how she didn't scream or moan exaggeratedly. Like in all the porn videos I'd seen. Those whiny bitches were always a turn off so I quite watching the dumass shit. I wasn't a retard though, I knew just how to hit to get a reaction. But I wasn't just fuckin' Morgan, I was-.  
>Her body stiffened and I could feel her contracting around me. She made a choked noise then relaxed and got up. The next thing I know her lips were on me again. Sucking hard and long. Then my jaw dropped when she started humming. I was already close so the vibrations sent me over board and I exploded.<p>

"Damn." I breathed.

She smirked.

" Damn is right." she replied.

**MORGAN POV**

The next morning I woke to an itchy sensation on my face. I opened my eyes to see a MayFly tickling my face. I shooed it away but it can back. This time I swatted it away and the back of my hand came in contact with what felt like a face.

"The fuck?" I heard making me jolt up. I looked to my right to see Daryl holding his nose."The fuck was that for?"

"Sorry, there was a bug," I answered looking at the entrance to the tent to see the zipper wasn't completely zipped up. "You leave the tent halfway open?"

"No." He grumbled.

I got up to zip it back up when I felt the breeze. I looked down to see my clothes were to not on me.  
>"Daryl." I turned to him wide-eyed."Why am I naked? And why are you naked!"<p>

He brushed a hand trough his hair.

"There's two bottles of booze on the floor, your naked, I'm naked. What the hell do you think happened?" he answered back.

I sat for a second and everything rushed back.  
>"Oh yeah. Damn." I said with nodding my head." Are you sure you didn't leave the tent open, cuz you were last to come in."<p>

"No, I didn't leave the damn thing open!"  
>We were silent for a minute till we looked at eachother and said at the same time.<br>"Shit."

We got dressed and walked out of the tent to start our daily jobs when he muttered he was going hunting again as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder. But stopped me when I went to walk away.

"Got a couple' a extra arrows in my bag, go fetch' em."

My brow furrowed. I nodded and walked away.

**DARYL POV**

I stopped to wait for her when in noticed Shane approaching me.

"Whats going in with you and Morgan?" he asked almost like he was accusing me of something.

"Why the fuck would that be any of your business?" I said back with the same amount of venom.

"I don't like you trying to get cozy with her, so keep your distance ya hear?"

"The only thing I 'hear' is you lost your chance." I countered and started back to the tent to see what was keeping her.

**MORGAN POV**

"Ok Margo, your not an idiot." I assured myself as I found i had to look through three bags. The first two were clothes and ammo but no arrows. So I moved into the third and I found something extremely interesting. I pulled out a katana?

I pulled it out of and unsheathed it.

"Shit this is heavy." I commented.

"The hell you doin?" I heard Daryl shout. I turned to him after nearly dropping the sword in surprise.

" there something you want to tell me? Are you some ninja or something?"

"No I ain't no damn ninja!"

"Then why do you have this?"

"Ain't none of your damn business." He said walking up and taking it from me.  
>I was really insulted.<p>

"Hey, you don't get to sleep with me, then keep shit from me!" I said regretting how I just sounded.

"Just a girl I knew." he said re-sheathing it and placing it back in the bag.

"You can't possibly be telling me 'some girl' was waving this heavy fucker around." I said not convinced.

"Yes, I am. Probly only of the toughest broads I ever met. She sacrificed herself for the group as pretty much forced it on me, saying to give it to her husband."

"Where is he at?"

"In a coma."

**JAMES SOWYER POV**

I could hear a small ringing in my ears. I slowly opened my eye to see I was in a hospital. I checked the clock on the wall in front of me to see that it seemed to have ceased to work. The 'seconds' hand had stopped ticking. I looked up to the I.V monitor and saw the screen was blank and the fluid bag was completely empty. My first instinct was to press the service button on the bed to call for a nurse.  
>I leaned up and immediately regretted it. I ended up falling back because of a sharp pain in my back. I tried to get up again, but slowly this time. I looked to my arm to see an I.V needle still in my arm. I carelessly pulled it out and some blood started coming out. I got up and stumbled out the door and into the hall.<p>

Barely any of the lights were on but I did find a first-aid kit behind the nurse desk and bandaged my arm. I furrowed my brow as I scanned the area. Not a damn person in sight, there were military rounds scattered around the trashed floor, and bullet holes on almost every surface. What the hell happened here?

I made my way around till I found an exit into a parking garage. I walked down the levels hoping to find at least one at but it was empty. Once I got to the lowest level I finally made it out and into the street. Even the parking lot was empty. I cringed at the pain in my back and tried to find an angle to where I could see it to inspect the damage.

It wa obvious something was wrong, so I had to get home to see Trin and and the baby.

"Maple is that way and it leads to Shiner street." I said aloud to myself. Iv never really been to the hospital, just passed it a few times do getting home might take a while. But, I dont think I had a while. My thoughts were inturrupted my a weird gurgling sound. Confused, I looked around till I saw the remainns of a decaying human. I lost control for a minute, stumbling backwards and yelling out too many times to count.

He had no legs from the knee down so he or it did it's best to crawl towards me. I yelled out one las time trying to kick it away, but at the same time not touch the damn thing at all.  
>I thought it was gonna actually get to me at this rate, when a jeep pulled up, running the thing over. I looked up with wide eyes to my saviour to see a gun pointed at me.<p>

"You clean?" The guy said." Did you get cut, scratched bit?"

"Wha-?" I breathed, my eye flickering from the gun, to the dead thing, and back.

"Just get in!" he demanded. I pulled myself up an shakily climbed into the jeep.

"Did you get bit?" he repeated.

"No." I replied calming down." turn right and go down Rosemary."

I had a headache and felt drowsy all of a sudden.  
>"here." I said as we got to my house. We walked to the door, where I went to twist the knob when everything went black.<p>

My eyes reopened and I was on the was the second I time I woke without a clue. The man from earlier was sitting beside me.

"Thought you'd never wake up." he said putting down a book." I used that first-aid kit to rebandage your stab wound. I'll tell ya now. Your heavy and I'm crappy with medical shit."  
>"How long was I out?"<p>

"Bout a day and a half. Dude where's your food, this house is completly empty."

I sat up popping my neck.

" Hey should you be up?"

"I'm fine, come on." I said waving him to follow me down to the basement. where I gave him MRE's.

"What's this?" he asked.

"If all the foods gone upstairs, this is all I got." after he followed me to my office upstairs where I moved the filing cabinet to show my dojo

"woah!" the guy said excitedly. And I led him to a wall where it showed a panel of guns and other weapons. I dressed in regular shirt, leather jacket, dark jeans, and thick boots. I strapped on a harness that held many daggers. I strapped a .45 to on my right and a sword on my left.

"Take whatever you want." I said to the guy still in shock.

"hey what's your name?" he asked.

"James. You?"

"Eric."

"Good luck Eric." I walked out and into my room. I stare at our family portrait on the side table. I grabbed the photo from a frame and a grey case from under the bed. I was glad my truck and trailer was still here. I loaded up my motorcycle into the trailer and drove away.


End file.
